Bazooka days
by BookaNey
Summary: What mystery is Yako hiding and will Neuro be able to unravel it? Rather light adult reading with a bit of the necessary tension, humor and thrill. Which is exactly what we like the most in the manga. Welcome to the chapter 1.


\- So, if I understand correctly, you're making a statement that you do not want to find puzzles for me anymore?

The whip smacked right in the bare and already red skin of her thigh. Yako shivered with pain and pleasure. She was hanging by her hands tied with the rope, which was attached to the office's ceiling somehow. She didn't pay attention to the details and techniques, because of the one particular and very upset demon in front of her.

\- Neuro, you don't understand… - She started explaining, but suddenly he appeared right before her, face smiling and green eyes wide open in joy.

\- I DON'T understand something, Yako? - He said looking her straight in the eyes. - Then, maybe you should explain it to me?

The girl just gulped unable to answer, because she felt as the leather tip of the whip slowly glided from her upper knee by the inner thigh and higher. She gasped as it passed the line where her skirt ended, then reached the apex of her legs and easily moved between her wet folds.

Wait, what?

Yako couldn't remember what happened to her underwear, she was wearing it just a second ago. Or not?

She sat at her own bed in a deep shock. Sweating and trembling, she noticed that it was dark, so it happened to be a middle of the night and the whole situation was just her dream. Thankfully. But, if so, why did this discovery make her so disappointed? Wondering for a moment, she decided she is too tired at the moment. She turned the pillow over, and lay down on her side. Luckily, the dream came to her immediately

Next day, Yako entered the office and the familiar stapler hit her painfully in the head. Massaging the spot with one hand, she sent a pained grimace towards her blankly smiling demonic boss, who was innocently sitting by the red desk. Not being in a mood to start a conversation, she went straight to the couch and sat herself with a loud sigh. It was a hard day and she didn't really want to face him at the moment. The girl just took some newspapers out of the bag and began her everyday work.

\- Are you trying to ignore me? - Neuro's voice had the same timbre as in her dream. Unnoticed and silent, he appeared right above her, standing on the ceiling and almost brushing her face with his triangle batteries. As usual, he seemed to be amused and inhumanly energetic.

\- No, Neuro, I'm just tired. I'll finish this and go straight home if You don't mind. I'll be better tomorrow, I promise.

He didn't look convinced by this explanation. Suddenly, while she glanced at him, his expression changed. He did not smile anymore and just stared at her with serious fascination.

\- What is it now? - She asked exhausted, because it probably meant that he would like to drag her somewhere for a couple few hours to solve some troublesome puzzle. Which was exactly the thing, that she didn't want to do today. Suddenly, he gripped her head harshly.

\- You did something, didn't you? - He whispered while putting his fingers under her eyelids, so he could easily stare into her eyes.

\- Stop it, already! - She shouted at him starting to be really angry.

Neuro let her free, but instead he jumped off the ceiling and standing in front of her, leaned to her level glaring in her eyes with expectation. Like she was a puppy being about to do a trick or something like that.

\- What did you do, Yako? - He asked. - Something unusual happened since your yesterday departure from the office?

\- Nothing happened. - She muttered, feeling as her head was starting to hurt a little. She dreamed of going home and nothing else. - Can't you just tell me what is it about?

\- Of course, I can. - His eyes flashed with bright green as he drooled. - You, Katsuragi Yako, you do smell of a mystery.

Yako's biggest wish came true and finally she was back at her home. So empty and safe. However, for some reason, she couldn't calm down for a second. Neuro told her, that she smell of a mystery and he simply let her go home. That was the first time, he let her go home so early. And she smelled of a mystery.

The worst thing was, that she knew exactly what kind of mystery was that. The only unusual thing, that happened since yesterday was that damn dream. It wasn't something that Neuro could just guess, so as long as she kept it in her head, he was unable of devouring it. But, on the other hand, the better the mystery was concealed, the more appetizing it became. She was well aware of this, after seeing dozens of such cases at the crime scenes. At the moment, she had only two options. One - telling him the truth and the dream. She wondered for a while and decided that it would be a simple suicide. So it left only one option - bury the dream deep in her head, never think about it anymore and find a better mystery to put his attention on something else. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it gave her a sense of hope, so she felt slightly better, ate a huge supper and went straight to bed to have some sleep.

His intense gaze didn't leave her eyes, when the tip of the whip cleverly maneuvered around her entrance. Yako tried to kick him, but her arms were already to tired of hanging her own body. Suddenly, he pulled away and smacked her thigh with it. Then, he started to walk around her, sliding the whip by the skin of her legs. When he was behind her, he stopped walking and lifted the material of her skirt with the end of the whip. Apparently, her backside seemed so interesting that he came closer to her and caressed it with his gloved hands for a while. The soft material of his gloves was very pleasing and Yako instinctively gave in to it by arching a little and pushing slightly into his direction. He stopped for a moment and she felt, that he was undoing the zipper of her skirt. Suddenly, she remained only in her white shirt, the lower parts of her body shamelessly exposed to his eyes. Then, Neuro left her for a while and suddenly he hardly smacked her ass. It was so unexpected and painful she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. It also provoked another wave of pleasure in her stomach.

\- Such an impatient slave. - He growled while smacking her one more time. Yako let out a small moan. She couldn't see his face, but it was sure, that he was grinning already. - What should I do with you? Any suggestions?

She felt his breath at her ear while he cupped her hips with both his hands and drew her closer to him. Her naked skin rubbed against the scratchy material of his trousers. She could swear that he hardened already. It was easy to notice, because he was obviously properly equipped.

\- What is it, Yako? You seem a little disturbed. - He breathed right into her ear. - Well, in this situation, are you going to reveal your mystery for me?

In one second Yako jumped up from the bed and stood barefoot on the floor beside it. Her heart was beating like crazy and it was hard to catch breath. Staring into the darkness, she felt remains of her excitement from the dream, but also a lot of pure panic.

 _Fuck. Fuck. I'm so fucking fucked._

At the same time, quite near the place where the girl lived, the darkness of the office slightly turned green.

\- This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue. - Neuro whispered to himself and smiling, fell back to the peaceful sleep.


End file.
